


Holding Otabek's Hand

by lover_of_fanfics



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 09:31:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9117874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lover_of_fanfics/pseuds/lover_of_fanfics
Summary: The four times Yurio tried to hold Otabek's hand, and the one time that he did.Prompt found on Instagram taken off Twitter. Enjoy ^-^





	

It was Spring, so the skaters had their small buffer before the new season started and everyone would start to compete again.  

Yurio had a plan for this little buffer: Hold Otabek's hand.  

Yurio was extremely nervous, he had never been very good at expressing his feelings and he wasn't even sure how to go about it since Otabek seemed to be just as repressed, feelings-wise, as he was.  

But nothing would stop Yurio from trying his best.  

Even the many failed attempts that followed the assertion of his plan.  

1st Attempt: 

JJ had invited everyone out to dinner and Yurio had his seat next to Otabek.  

The two sat in a comfortable silence for most of the dinner, Otabek watching everyone with no emotion and Yurio just glaring at everyone.  

JJ was tipsy and hugging his girlfriend, talking about how he'll 'win gold this year, and then we can finally get married'. Chris was talking with everyone while he video chatted with his boyfriend. Phichit was in the corner taking selfies, pulling Viktor and Yuuri in to a few of them and then quickly uploading them to social media. Yuuri and Viktor were close as every, Viktor being drunk and hanging all over a flustered Yuuri.  

Yurio was disgusted, Otabek noticed.  

Otabek nudged Yurio shoulder with his own and Yurio looked at him, suddenly remembering his plan.  

"What is it?" Yurio asked, his tone softer; as it always was for Otabek.  

"You seemed bummed, just checking." Otabek looked at Yurio for a moment, nearly causing the boy to blush. "Yup, you're bummed." Yurio frowned at him, making Otabek smirk slightly for a moment.  

"Yeah, well couples are gross." Yurio commented. "Always hanging on each other. You'd think they'd keep it PG since we're in public. _Dermo!"_ Yurio cursed, trying to relax. Getting angry was not going to help his plan.  

"Can I help?" Otabek asked, looking at Yurio softer than usual.  

"Huh?" Yurio asked, confused.  

"Is there anything I can do to help you relax?" Otabek asked, turning fully towards Yurio and making the boy get flustered.  

Yurio set his hand on the table and Otabek looked at it before he tilted his head.  

"Yeah?" Otabek asked, trying to get Yurio to use his words.  

Yurio could feel his heart beating out of his chest and he swallowed around the lump in his throat. "Arm wrestle." He said, regretting it the second he said it.  

Otabek chuckled, though he looked a bit disappointed. He lifted his arm on to the table and wrapped his fingers around Yurio's hand, leaning in as he smirked slightly.  

"You're on." 

Needless to say, Yurio lost to arm battle and Phichit was sure to post all his videos and pictures of it on Instagram.  

2nd Attempt: 

Yurio had been invited out for night on the town, courtesy of Otabek. Yurio figured it sounded perfectly normal to Otabek, but to Yurio it sounded like a date.  

_Tonight I'll do it._ Yurio thought to himself, referring to his whole hand-holding plan.  

Yurio had given up trying after the arm wrestling incident, mostly because his arm had been pretty much thrown out by Otabek.  

Yurio looked at himself in the mirror once more, staightening out his tiger shirt and adjusting his ripped jeans. Otabek had said they'd be mostly riding around on his motorcycle and Yurio really wanted to look well 'cool' enough for that. Also, because he still saw it as a date.  

_________________________________________________ 

Well the night had been fun, Yurio was always able to laugh-though slightly- and smile when it came to Otabek. He really felt safe and understood around Otabek, even though it seemed impossible to do something like hold his damn hand.  

Otabek was standing at Yurio's door, finishing up their last conversation of the night before leaving. Yurio was doing his best to drag out the conversation so that he could build up the courage to just reach his hand out that last couple of inches to hold Otabek's hand.  

Otabek glanced door just as Yurio had reached his hand out and Yurio froze for a moment before reaching his hand up quickly and stiffening.  

"High five." Yurio said, keeping his hand held in the air in an almost-defensive matter.  

Otabek smirked, looking disappointed yet again before he slapped Yurio's hand and nodded before waving and heading back to his bike.  

After he was down the street Yurio slapped himself on the forehead and groaned.  

Another failed attempt, another night going to bed pissed off.  

3rd attempt: 

The movies. Why the hell had Yurio agreed to go to the movies with everyone? 

Not only was Phichit loud and obnoxious, Chris was the biggest cry baby. It wasn't even that sad, one person died and he was barely even mentioned. Yuuri and Viktor seemed to be in their own damn world and Otabek just didn't seem to care about anything. He was way too good at blocking annoying shit out.  

Thankfully JJ wasn't there, Yurio didn't think he could take that. He'd had some stupid thing to do with his girlfriend.  

Currently the main character was lost, of course, and trying to find their way out of some cave or whatever but Yurio couldn't care less. He was too busy staring at Otabek's hand that was just lying on the armrest of the theatre chair.  

Yurio wanted to just reach out and put his hand on top of Otabek's and just feel at peace, but he just couldn't do it.  

He started to reach for his hand and then, the only time during the whole damn movie, Otabek glanced over at Yurio. His eyes shot straight to Yurio's hand, and Yurio just froze.  

"Uhm," Yurio cleared his throat. "C-Could you get the pork cutlet bowl to pass down the popcorn? Sorry to break your 'moive-submersion'." Yurio smirked for a moment until Otabek nodded and turned to whisper to Yuuri. As soon as he turned back Yurio thanked him and took a handful of way-too-buttered popcorn.  

He ate the food with a cringe. Yurio hated popcorn.  

4th attempt: 

Today was the day. That's what Yurio had told himself every day he'd hung out with Otabek. But today was really the day. Maybe.  

Yurio walked down the road to a little shopping centre where him and Otabek had agreed to meet that day. Yurio had nothing better to do, though Lilia and Yakov wanted him to be practicing skating. But that was all he had done for the past week and his whole failed attempt to hold Otabek's hand was starting to get to him.  

Yurio waved when he saw Otabek standing at the shopping centre's door, scrolling through his phone until he saw Yurio. Otabek nodded and walked over to Yurio, walking in comfortable silence for most of their time in the mall.  

__________________________________________________ 

"Hungry?" Otabek asked after a few minutes of silence. They'd been in a decent silence for a bit while Yurio tried like hell to gain confidence to hold Otabek's hand.  

Yurio nodded and they headed out to a restaurant that was just outside to shopping centre. It was a nice little Italian place, though Yurio wasn't particularly picky about his food.  

After they ordered their food, Yurio and Otabek fell back into a decent conversation; Yurio's hand was inching towards Otabek's. Otabek saw and started to inch his hand back, not breaking eye contact or the conversation with Yurio.  

Their hands were centimeters apart when... 

"YURIO!" Three girls screamed, running over, phones in hands and those stupid cat ears on their heads.  

Otabek looked over, seeming to be as irritated as Yurio.  

"Oh look!" One of the girls shouted. "They looked like they're gonna do an arm wrestle just like in Phichit's picture the other day!" 

The girls squealed and Yurio looked at Otabek with an equally painful smirk before the both began to arm wrestle and allow the noisy, obnoxious fangirls to take their stupid pictures.  

5th attempt: 

That's it, there's no way he's ever going to hold Otabek's hand. Yurio thought that for the last three days and now it was definitely true.  

He was skating the hell out of the rink around him, flipping between his new songs and trying and praying to just be able to pull off one damn spin.  

Yurio had fallen more times than he'd landed his jumps, Yakov had finally grown tired of yelling and left over ten minutes ago and Lilia hadn't even bothered to show today.  

Yurio restarting his song, skating to the middle of the ice before picking up on his new routine and skating like hell. He'd been so close to landed a triple axel but fell down with a scream as he felt his legs slip out from under him. He laid on the ice for a moment, covering his eyes as he tried not to cry at the pain.  

"Yuri!" He heard a scream from the other end of the rink.  

Yurio glanced up through bleary eyes, but he knew who that was. Only a few people called him 'Yuri' still. He smirked as he watched Otabek run out onto the ice.  

Well, it was more of a speed walk so that he didn't fall but Yurio chuckled bitterly as he sat up and waved.  

"Hey Otabek, what's up?" Yurio asked, trying to stand but hunching over when his knee gave out.  

Otabek caught him and smirked. "Well, it seems like not you." He laughed, getting a slightly shove from Yurio.  

"Help me off the ice, yeah?" Yurio asked, sounding more and more painful by the minute.  

Otabek nodded and pulled Yurio up, keeping his arms under Yurio's as he helped him out of the rink and to one of the benchs.  

"What the hell was that?" Otabek asked, sitting down next to Yurio who was icing his leg.  

"What do you mean?" Yurio asked, leaning back against the wall.  

"I've been in here for fifteen minutes and you haven't landed a single jump." Otabek stated, Yurio stayed silent. "You've been weird for a month Yuri, you know you can tell me if something is going on right?" 

"I really can't." Yurio stated, glaring slightly at Otabek who looked hurt at the gesture.  

"Yes you can. If you weren't so stubborn about these things-" Otabek started, his voice raising for a moment before Yurio interrupted.  

"Yeah! You know what Otabek, let me just tell you all my problems! Otabek to the rescue, right?! Well this isn't some stupid fairly tail! In a _real_ fairy tail, at least my 'hero' would realize my feelings! I just wanted to hold your damn hand, but you were too dense to see even that right?!" Yurio froze, looking at Otabek wide eyed.  

Otabek looked just like he normally did, he didn't seemed surprised and that was scaring Yurio more than anything.  

"Well look at that." Otabek said, voice monotone and face expressionless. "It seems that Yuri finally got his voice."  

Yurio looked down, focussing his attention on his hurt knee. "If you want to leave then go." He said, glaring at his knee as tears threatened to fall.  

"Why?" Otabek asked. "I thought you wanted something from me?"  

Yurio glared at Otabek and was about to argue before he saw the genuine smile on Otabek's face. Yurio glanced down to see Otabek holding out his hand and he felt his cheeks heated slightly.  

"This isn't for wrestling or a high five." Otabek said with a chuckle.  

Yurio glared and grabbed Otabek's hand in his, looking back down at his knee and sighing. "Shut up." Yurio said.  

Otabek chuckled, lacing his fingers with Yurio's. "I like you too, Yuri."  

Yuri smiled, a genuine smile, as he sat next to Otabek and listened to the last part of his song.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a bit out of the Yuri on Ice fandom since I haven't had time to just sit down and read some fanfiction, but I hope I did well on this chapter. I saw a lot of people requesting this on Instagram and I hope I did this ship some justice. Comment on what you thought, love you guys~ ^-^


End file.
